


GenXmas

by HufflepuffLovesPizza



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, shootsecretsanta18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLovesPizza/pseuds/HufflepuffLovesPizza
Summary: Root and Shaw get an unexpected guest for the holidays - Gen!Shoot Secret Santa gift for MikoNeko - Happy Holidays!





	GenXmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikoNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/gifts).



The snow started coming down heavy in buckets on the streets, blanketing New York in deep banks of ice and real snow; not white blankets as seen in certain television holiday movies. 

Shaw looked out of the frosty apartment window with furrowed brows, she was glad to not be out in the bitter cold. Glad her robot boss believed in holidays even if she didn’t. Shaw walked back over to her comfortable couch and sat down to clean her gun while an old black and white holiday movie played in the background on the television. As soon as she sat down, Root moved her feet to fit under Shaw’s legs. Root had her glasses on as she worked on her laptop. It did not go unnoticed by Shaw that Root had her feet tucked up under her legs to keep warm. 

“Hey, I’m not a human blanket. Get a real blanket,” Shaw threw over a blanket on the edge of the couch and hit Root in the face. 

“Your legs are much warmer and then I get to see your face when I do this,” Root pulled the blanket down on her lap as she ran her foot completely under Shaw’s leg, moving up further along her thigh. Shaw scowled back at her. 

“Jesus, Root your feet are like blocks of ice, put some fucking socks on,” Shaw grabbed one foot with her hand and began rubbing it. Her slightly, rough calloused hand over the smooth skin of Root’s ankle back and forth, massaging her arch and getting a moan as a result. 

“Can you rub another cold part of my body?” Root raised her eyebrows and stared hard at Shaw. 

Shaw rolled her eyes but didn’t move the foot, so Root ran her foot up higher. 

“Did you put this movie on?” Shaw pointed to the television. 

“No, I think it’s one of her choices again,” Root went back to typing on her laptop, not glancing at the television. 

“Tell your robot girlfriend to stop commandeering the television,” Shaw rubbed Root’s harder which got the hacker’s attention away from her laptop. 

The Machine at times was known to switch the television in the apartment on many occasions. Shaw would go into a rage when the Machine changed the channel during a sporting event she was watching. The Machine didn’t seem to be into sports as much as after life comedies, warm-hearted baking competitions and haunted house family dramas. 

Root smirked; she stopped typing and moved her laptop off her lap. She leaned over to Shaw and whispered in her ear as she ran her nose over Shaw’s neck. 

“She knows how much you enjoy the Great British Baking Show,” Root’s mouth latched onto Shaw’s neck. 

Shaw growled back, “Bake off.” She was losing the will to keep fighting as Root’s mouth sucked harder on her neck. 

Before Root could come back with a witty comeback, Shaw pinned her down on the couch and crashed their lips together. Root responded immediately by wrapping her legs around Shaw’s torso. Shirts were discarded quickly and if it was up to Shaw pants would be next as she needed more than dry humping.

KNOCK. KNOCK. 

Root and Shaw both whipped their heads to the front door of the apartment with confused expressions. 

“Did She tell you anyone was stopping by?” Shaw asked in between labored breaths, she was still pissed that no matter how many times she had sex with Root the damn annoying woman could leave her literally breathless every time. 

Shaw grabbed her tank top from the floor and pulled it on over her head. 

“No, so at least this person must not be a threat,” Root smiled big while pulling her shirt over her head. “So it must be a nice surprise.” Although, she was disappointed they were interrupted. 

Shaw scowled back at Root. 

“Nice, my ass. When has the Machine ever delivered a nice surprise?”

“Maybe it’s a pineapple pizza?” Root raised her eyes mischievously and tilted her head. 

Shaw looked back at Root and scowled even harder, she kept her hand on the glock in the back of her jeans as she opened the door. She opened the door cautiously, ready to attack if need be. 

“Hi Shaw,” there in the doorway was a young familiar kid with beautiful curly hair and a wide grin. “It’s been awhile, you look almost the same but a little more haggard. Saving people might not be good for your skin.” 

Shaw’s mouth hung open. “Gen? What are you doing here?” She poked her head out in the hallway and looked back and forth. 

“I got a text message giving me your address and saying you invited me for winter break,” Gen pulled out her phone to show Shaw. 

Shaw squinted at the text. It was the to the point with no stupid emojis, the Machine was getting creepy good at matching Shaw’s typing and speech patterns. 

A huge grin spread across Root’s face, she had not been privy to this plan by the Machine; that sneaky bitch sometimes. She stood up from the couch and waltzed over to the doorway. She had heard so much about Gen mostly from the Machine, but a few bits here and there from Shaw. She had always wanted to meet Gen and hoped one day she would get the chance. Shaw always kept the Lenin medal in a safe place, no matter how many times they moved. 

“Did you not text me?” Gen furrowed her brows and stared at Shaw. Then to her surprise another woman appeared in the doorway standing next to Shaw. 

Shaw gritted her teeth. Of course she hadn’t sent a text inviting a kid to spend the silly ass holidays with her. She hadn’t even really paid attention that it was the holiday season. 

“If you didn’t, I guess I could go back to the school campus,” Gen’s face fell, she shuffled her feet together on the wooden floor, there was a small suitcase sitting next to her. 

Root looked back and forth between Shaw and Gen, she couldn’t let this opportunity go, plus she didn’t want to see a kid turned away. She hadn’t realized it was so close to the holidays; they had been very busy lately saving numbers and testing out new things with the Machine. Not to mention now that Harold disappeared there was more coding on her end and overall admin duties along with her analog interface duties. 

“Hi, I’m Root,” she offered her hand to Gen. “Of course she sent the text, she’s being modest.” She pulled the young girl’s arm gently, bringing her fully into the apartment and closed the door. 

“Shaw? Modest?” Gen squinted her eyes at the tall, lanky woman. She looked at the woman and really studied her. Her eyes took in the loose t-shirt and what seemed to be pajama shorts and she really wondered who this woman was and why she was at Shaw’s apartment. Then she thought, the best way to get intel sometimes was to infiltrate. “Hi, I’m Gen.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Root smiled warmly at Gen then glanced to Shaw who was scowling at her. “Maybe not from Shaw directly, but from Harold and another…mutual friend.” 

Gen had no idea who this woman was or who the mutual friend was, but she definitely knew Harold. The man that had changed her life by sponsoring her at the swanky school, which sometimes still felt like Hogwarts to her. Shaw didn’t really seem the type to have friends over to hang out. Maybe they were working a mission? She really hoped they were working a mission. She looked around the sparse living room and saw two laptops on a coffee table next to organized gun parts and various computers parts strewn about messily. Could be a mission, but they also looked like they were in their pajamas. 

“Please, come in,” Root motioned with her hands and offered to take Gen’s coat. 

Shaw threw up her hands and moved so Gen could enter the apartment fully. 

“Is this a stake out for a mission?” Gen filed away this information. “What kind of mission is it this time?”

Shaw rolled her eyes. 

“Why would I give you my address if this was a stake out?”

“Did Shaw tell you about the mission we worked together?” Gen turned to Root and looked up at her with a big smile. “I’m going to make a great spy one day.”

Root did remember that this kid basically almost took down the whole HR bad guys with her cassette recordings; she was impressed with this young woman. And the Machine was always keeping an eye on Gen; she was definitely potential Primary Asset if she wanted the job one day. 

“No, we’re not on a stakeout,” Shaw crossed her arms against her chest. “How long is winter break?”

“Two weeks,” Gen grinned back to Root who returned her grin, then both turned to Shaw who rolled her eyes. 

Shaw wanted to groan loudly, but kept it inside. Two weeks. They had numbers to save. Possible other missions. And other things that wouldn’t be good for a tween to see or know of thought Shaw. 

“Through Christmas and New Year’s,” Gen looked around the sparse apartment. “You’re not much for decorating are you Shaw?”

Root smiled watching Gen talk to Shaw. 

“So if this isn’t a stake out or mission. Who are you?” Gen stared at Root. 

“She’s a co-worker,” Shaw snapped back to the young teenager. She thought adding, ‘co-worker with benefits’ wouldn’t be a good visual for Gen and it would probably piss off Root. And she wanted the benefits later tonight. 

Root glared at Shaw, then her face softened at the confused expression on Gen’s face. 

“Well, it’s getting late, I’m sure you’re tired,” Root offered. “Unless…you’re hungry?”

“No, I’m okay.” Gen walked slowly, checking out the apartment more. “It’s less than a week from Christmas, no decorations?”

“Do I look like a tinsel kind of person?”

“No,” Root and Gen answered at the same time. 

Root motioned to Shaw, raised her eyebrows and nodded down to the couch with some gun parts sprawled across it. 

“You can take the couch,” Shaw picked up various parts of her gun. She didn’t like to admit to herself that her and Root had been sharing a bed since the fall of Samaritan. At first it was mostly celebratory, then it was financially practical and now she wasn’t sure what it was. She wasn’t going to make a big deal of it and thankfully Root didn’t either. 

“Do you live here?” Gen asked looking at Root. 

Root looked like a deer caught in headlights, she had almost a literal thought bubble over her head with dots appearing and disappearing while she opened and closed her mouth several times. 

“How about tomorrow we get a Christmas tree and some decorations?” Root smiled at Gen as she closed her laptops and moved them both to the kitchen table. 

Shaw groaned, she walked over to the kitchen and poured two glasses of water. She walked back over and set a glass of water on the coffee table near Gen. 

“If you need anything, don’t wake me up,” Shaw put a pillow down on the couch and an extra blanket. 

Bear trotted over and sat down in between Root and Shaw. Shaw furrowed her brows while Root couldn’t hold down a smirk. 

“You have a dog?” Gen asked with a smile. “Oh wait, is this the dog you talked about?”

Bear looked up between Root and Shaw, he then went over and sniffed Gen. Bear was getting older now but still went on a few missions here and there. 

“We don’t have Bear, he’s his own dog.” Shaw let out a deep sigh. Had she just said ‘we’, she cursed herself. And she noticed that Root’s grin got wider at her slip. 

Gen looked around the apartment and only saw one bedroom. She wanted clarification if this Root woman lived here too along with Bear, but didn’t want to push with too many questions right away, sometimes to get the best information, the timing has to at a good calibration. Tomorrow she would do some reconnaissance like checking coat closets for multiple coats, checking the master bathroom for two toothbrushes and testing Root’s knowledge of kitchen inventory – all giveaways of co-habitation. 

“Get some sleep kid…” Shaw nodded to Gen then shuffled off to the bedroom. “…see you in the morning.” 

Shaw walked off to the bedroom. Root and Gen watched her. 

“Very nice to meet you Gen, hope you sleep well,” Root smiled as she trailed after Shaw and closed the bedroom door. 

In their bedroom, Root tilted her head, she never really thought of the bedroom as their bedroom but she had been mostly living with Shaw since the take down of Samaritan. Shaw’s apartment was the only place she stayed when she wasn’t on an out of town mission; except for nights she got too tired working at their new subway location and spent the night in her purple dorm room as Shaw called it. 

Shaw exited the bathroom and got into bed. She looked over at Root who had that ‘the Machine was downloading information into her brain’ look. 

“What is she telling you? Is Gen okay?”

“Yes, she’s fine. She got bullied last week at school when it was revealed she started a Santa blog,” Root looked over to Shaw with her brows furrowed. 

“A Santa blog? Gen? The girl who’s going to be a spy? The girl who actually made me when I was trailing her? The kid who nearly took down HR with her low tech recordings?”

Root walked over and crawled into bed with Shaw, it wasn’t lost on either of them that sleeping in the same bed while talking about a kid seemed very domesticated. 

“It appears that Gen is running a Santa blog for kids with questions for the magical bearded man with eight reindeer.” Root scooted down on the bed and laid down on her side facing Shaw. “And it’s a place digitally for kids to send letters to Santa since some kids don’t know what stamps are.”

Shaw rolled her eyes. She continued sitting up in bed. Root snaked her arm around Shaw’s waist. Shaw would have stopped Root’s roaming hands, except the hacker had been gone for two weeks and while she didn’t do lonely; she did get horny and nobody compared to Root. Not even herself. In a swift few seconds she was straddling Root’s hips while Root’s hands were already dipping underneath her sweatpants, firmly grabbing her ass. Shaw was leaning over Root, staring at her lips until she inched closer and closer. Root wiggled underneath her in anticipation of Shaw’s lips and tongue in her mouth. 

“Shaw?” was heard through the door. 

The muffled shy, yell was heard by both women who stilled their amorous actions. Shaw stayed motionless on top of Root. 

“What Gen?” Shaw yelled back towards the living room, but sounded more like a growl. 

“I think there’s something wrong with your TV,” Gen yelled back. “It’s stuck on some baking show.” 

Root couldn’t help but let a little giggle slip out. Shaw raised herself up on her knees then stormed out of the bedroom back into the living room. By the time she got back to the bedroom, Root was fast asleep.

*****

The next morning Root, Shaw and Gen were sharing pancakes around the kitchen table, courtesy of Shaw’s cooking. 

“So probably too many secret missions to go Christmas tree shopping yet?” Gen thought to herself, she was going to start her investigation into what the relationship was between Shaw and her co-worker Root. She didn’t necessary want to jump to conclusions since the two were sharing a bedroom; maybe Root usually took the couch when she stayed over Gen started developing multiple theories. 

“We’ve been busy kid,” Shaw wanted to add saving the world and too many dumb ass people. 

“Neither of us are big decorators and like Shaw said, it’s been busy,” Root added only a little more explanation to Shaw’s. 

Gen seemed a little sad. “Usually, I have to spend the holidays at school or sometimes Harold would arrange a ski trip for me with other kids where there were always these big Christmas trees at lodges. I didn’t hear from Harold this year.” She pushed some food around on her plate. 

Hearing Gen’s voice dip a little into sadness had Root flashing back to her own holidays when she was younger back in a small isolated Texas town. 

“How about we go get a tree?” Root said as she took a sip of her coffee and looked over to Shaw who gave her an annoyed look. 

Shaw left the dishes for Root and Gen to do, she couldn’t shake how all domestic this felt. Normally, it would have her skin itching but this was Gen, she liked the kid. And it was Root. 

While Gen helped Root with the dishes, she asked Root the co-worker some more questions, she was getting a really strong vibe this woman was Shaw’s romantic partner and not just her co-worker. Which made sense now that Gen remembered how Shaw had scoffed when she asked about her co-worker John on their first mission. She wondered if Shaw had any friends and family or just co-workers. And her first point for romantic partner over work partner was that Root did sleep over in Shaw’s room. 

Yet after doing the dishes with Root, Gen was more puzzled because the lanky, tall woman who looked like she could be in a hair commercial didn’t seem to know where everything went, which lead to two more theories – either Root never cooked, or she didn’t spend much time here in Shaw’s apartment. She would do some more snooping while Root left her alone to go get dressed. 

Shaw felt a cold breeze hit her backside in the hot shower and immediately knew that Root had stepped inside with her. 

“Root, what are you doing?” Shaw didn’t look back. She didn’t want to get an eyeful of something she couldn’t have at the moment. 

“Thought you might need an extra hand,” Root moved slowly up behind Shaw, she leaned pushing her breasts against Shaw’s wet back while snaking her hand around Shaw’s waist. 

“Gen is right outside,” Shaw croaked out with her eyes already closing and waves of arousal coursing through her body. She kind of hated how Root could turn her body on; it was as quick and easy as flicking a light switch. She was a highly trained operative, not some schmoopy person who only wanted to have sex with one person for the foreseeable future. However, her body was betraying her and already anticipating Root’s skilled hands. 

Root smirked as she ran one hand over Shaw’s breast, giving a firm squeeze then pinching a hard nipple. 

“Gen is in the living room,” both of Root’s hands were now squeezing and massaging Shaw’s breasts. “She’s in a completely different room. We are in the bedroom with the door closed, in the bathroom with the door closed and in the shower with the door closed.”

“Thanks for the virtual tour of the apartment,” Shaw pushed back against Root needing more friction, heat pooling in the lower half of her body intensely. 

“Well, we didn’t get to finish what we started last night,” Root brought her lips down on Shaw’s neck and started sucking, her hands trailed down Shaw’s stomach and slowly found it’s way to it’s much needed destination in between her legs. 

Shaw spun around and pinned Root against the shower wall. She crashed their lips together and Root slipped her tongue into Shaw’s mouth. Root began to quietly moan when Shaw plunged her tongue into her mouth. Suddenly, there was a loud CRASH. She sprang from the shower with shampoo still in her hair and clutching a towel as she sprinted into the living room. 

Gen and Bear stood in the middle of the living room with shattered glass all around them. 

“Sorry, Shaw…” Gen looked wide-eyed as she saw Shaw burst into the living room in a towel. “Bear and I were playing and broke some dishes. I’ll clean it up,” Gen’s face was all scrunched up, Bear sat down and stared at Shaw. “Do you have shampoo in your hair?”

Shaw growled and went back to the bathroom. As she was entering the bathroom, Root was getting out of the shower. She let out a heavy sigh, despite the chill on her wet naked skin; Shaw could still feel Root’s warm fingers over and in her body and was very angry that there was going to be no happy ending to her shower. 

*****

Before they left the apartment, Gen did notice that both Shaw and Root got out their winter coats from the hall closet. Score another point for romantic partners over work partners. She smiled to herself. 

The Machine had them diverting to a Christmas store before going to the Christmas tree lot for decorations. Shaw scoffed at not believing there was a whole store devoted to selling Christmas crap. She followed along behind Root and Gen as they filled their cart with lights, ornaments and way too many holiday themed toys for Bear that was necessary. 

After shopping for far too long by Shaw’s standards, they all stopped at a holiday themed café for hot chocolate and cookies. Shaw didn’t mind the snack break. As they were sitting enjoying their holiday treats, Root got that Machine look on her face. Shaw knew that Root Machine look all too well, she nudged Root’s knee with her knee under the table. 

“What’s going on?” Shaw asked in between bites of snowflake shaped cookies. 

Gen noticed the small physical action Shaw did under the table with her knee, another point for romantic partners. 

“It’s work,” Root replied while taking out her phone and typing something on it. 

Gen furrowed her brows, a point also for work partners. Before she could ask a question, Root and Shaw excused themselves to talk privately. The almost teenager watched the two intense women become even more intense with each other as they looked like they were arguing. Shaw threw up her hands and walked back over to the table. 

“So kid, wanna work another mission?” Shaw let out a deep sigh. 

“Yes! My Christmas wish came true!” Gen pump fisted in the air, jumped up from her chair and smiled at Shaw and Root. 

The Machine had informed Root who had instructed Gen and Shaw that they were to infiltrate a Christmas tree lot as workers to help someone. What surprised Root was that both Shaw and Mini-Shaw as she was calling Gen now, refused to wear their costumes for the mission. 

“No, we are not going to be elves,” Shaw crossed her arms against her chest and Gen mimicked her action. 

“Yeah, no way,” Gen scoffed and followed Shaw’s stern look. 

“Hey, if she’s not doing it neither am I. And she runs a Santa blog so there,” Shaw pushed the elf costume Root had given her back into her hands. 

“How do you know about my blog?” Gen asked with wide eyes. She moved closer to Root and Shaw and whispered to them, “I guess as spies you two are like Santa, watching every hour of every day. Seeing everything.”

Both Shaw and Root turned to each other then just nodded and shrugged. 

“Well, no elves. No mission,” Root tilted her head to Gen and raised her eyebrows, adding a hard stare. 

Gen only had to think for half a second before she knew she wasn’t going to miss her chance to work on another real mission again; even if that meant being in a dorky holiday costume. 

“C’mon Shaw, let’s elf it up,” Gen gave Shaw a smile. 

After Gen convinced Shaw to be the angriest elf, they were dressed from head to toe as Santa’s helpers, complete with jingle hats and pointy shoes. Gen got into the mission spirit, not the holiday spirit in her outfit as they began their task of locating and saving the number while Shaw remained grumpiest elf ever. 

Thankfully, saving the number was one of the easiest missions. The three elves saved the day and their fellow elf worker at the Christmas tree lot and without telling Gen about the all-knowing artificial intelligence checking the naughty and nice list, not only twice but a few googol times. 

Gen couldn’t contain her excitement as they walked the streets after their successful mission, “That was so cool!”

“It would be cooler if we could change out of these silly ass outfits now,” Shaw grumbled. 

Root stopped walking, Shaw and Gen turned back to her to see what caught her attention. 

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Root asked Shaw and more specifically Gen. 

“Let’s go and play,” Gen’s face lit up, making her look even younger than her twelve, almost thirteen years. And she was so dangerously close to breaking into song but judging by Shaw’s scowl she decided against it. 

“No,” Shaw spat out. 

“It doesn’t have to be a snowman,” Root grinned to Shaw. “We could build a snow person and we could win a prize.” 

Root pointed up to a sign that read – ‘BUILD A SNOWMAN CONTEST’. 

One of the borough parks was taken over and turned into a holiday village with all kinds of activities from building snow people and ice-skating to competitive snow ball fights. 

Shaw shook her head; she guessed it made sense since a lot of New York snow was disgusting from garbage and urine. She let out a long, deep sigh as she resigned herself to participating in more holiday crap. 

“Fine, I’ll help build a snowman as long as nobody sings that song,” Shaw headed towards the holiday village with two happy elves following behind her. 

Gen ran and caught up with Shaw, “You know the song?”

“I know it’s a very annoying ear worm created by Disney to sell toys,” Shaw glanced over Gen and was surprised such a smart kid was taken in by a princess story. 

“No, it’s not. It’s a song about estranged sisters and one girl dealing with being different than everybody else and embracing it and loving herself,” Root said, with a raised voice laced with passion. 

Both Shaw and Gen looked at Root surprised. 

“What?” Root looked at both Shaw and Gen with her eyebrows raised. “Elsa is a cultural icon…and gay.” Her smile was wide, and she did her ‘wink’ towards Shaw. 

“You have a crush on an animated character?” Shaw shook her head and squinted her eyes at Root. 

Gen put another point down on romantic partner versus work partner since Root basically acknowledged she was gay or bi and Shaw was clearly jealous of Elsa. And she made a note to talk Root and Shaw into getting Bear an Olaf stuffed animal. 

As the three elves entered the contest and gathered their supplies, the Machine started talking to Root, giving strategy and best building techniques. Things were going well until a few teenagers wandered past the three elves building their snow person and heckled. 

Shaw whipped her around to see what the annoying teenagers were saying. “Gen, do know those kids?”

“Unfortunately, we go to school together,” Gen rolled her eyes and kept her focus on the snow person building. 

Root and Shaw gave the kids the side eye as they continued to build their snow person. 

“Leave it to Genrika to still believe in something as lame as Santa Claus, she’s probably writing fan fiction about him and his elves,” said one of the heckling teenagers. 

“Hey, that’s disrespectful to fan fiction,” Root blurted out to the rude teenagers. 

The tweens looked shocked Root and talked back to them. They lost interest in watching the three elves building a snow person and started to walk away. 

“It’s pretty cool though that Gen has two moms,” said one of the tweens as they walked away. 

Root, Shaw and Gen all froze. Gen got a huge grin on her face when she saw Shaw’s eyebrows furrowed and her nostrils flare while Root had the biggest smile spread across her face as she stared at Shaw. 

“Not a word,” Shaw glared at Root who was beaming heart eyes at her. She picked up some snow, made a quick snowball and threw it Root. 

Gen giggled so Shaw threw a snowball at her too. 

The three elves worked together building a big snow person with big muscles, Shaw insisted the snow person have snow muscles. Root insisted the snow person be holding a candy cane in each hand. She was going to say two guns but Shaw cut her off before she finished verbalizing her idea. 

All three of them were surprised they ended up getting third place. Shaw was mad, she felt they deserved at least second place, she lamented this on the walk home many times. Root and Gen laughed watching how invested Shaw had become over the contest. Once Root and Gen started singing, ‘Do You Want To Build A Snowman?’, Shaw rolled her eyes and walked further ahead of them; putting as much distance between herself and the two nerds. 

*****

The rest of the few days went by quickly, even Shaw agreed. The three of them did some holiday related activities along with some more Root and Shaw activities. Shaw taught Gen how to dissemble and reassemble six different types of guns. Root taught Gen how to hack into her school system and few other places that Shaw didn’t know about. Gen taught Shaw and Root how to play her favorite video game. Bear was happy to have another person around to play and rub his belly. 

When Christmas morning finally arrived, three people who haven’t had the best Christmases in the past were all pleasantly surprised to wake up to find a tree filled with presents underneath. 

The opening of presents went by in lightening fast rounds as no one had patience to wait much longer to see what was underneath. Shaw got some more black tank tops along with a new gun she wanted. Root got a new leather jacket and along with a start of the art high-powered server stored in a remote location that no one could hack. Gen got everything she could possibly wish for and more. 

Root went digging around the tree and pulled out one more present and walked over to Gen. 

“There’s one more present for you,” Root smiled as she handed over the wrapped represent to Gen. 

Gen excitedly tore off the wrapping paper revealing top of the line headphones. 

“Wow, these are top of the line headphones. For spying right?” Gen’s face lit up as her eyes darted back and forth between Root and Shaw. 

“And noise cancelling…” Root looked over at Shaw longingly. “…for later when I give Shaw one last Christmas present.”

“Ew, gross,” Gen replied even though she was smiling. And that point pushed the tally over the edge, romantic partners for the win over work partners.


End file.
